


Freckles

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: If Sam could worship Dean's body forever, he would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for the [Brothers on a Motel Bed](http://deamsgirl.livejournal.com/33520.html) pornathon. Prompt: "freckles"

Sam ran his hands along Dean's shoulders, face buried in the crook of Dean's neck as Sam's cock slipped warm and easy inside Dean's body. Muscles were clamping around him, tight and so fucking good as he buried himself balls-deep inside his brother's ass.

 

“Ngh, Dean,” he moaned, kissing along Dean's collarbone. There was a spattering of freckles against his cheek and he couldn't resist the urge to flick out his tongue and lick every single one of them.

 

Dean was writhing underneath him, purposefully clenching down on Sam's dick with frustrated impatience. “Fucking move, Sammy,” he panted.

 

Sam slid out, pausing to look at the slickness of lube and precome glistening off his cock, and the stretched, puckered entrance twitching and contracting around the head, trying to pull him back inside. “Jesus,” Sam moaned, pushing himself back in.

 

The pace was hard and brutal, and it left them both sweat-soaked and on the brink of release. Sam's hand moved to Dean's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Dean was clenching the sheets until his knuckles were white and his toes curled against the mattress when finally, finally, he came.

 

Sam's hips stilled as he pumped his own release into Dean's willing body, head thrown back and mouth slightly ajar as he struggled to breathe through his orgasm.

 

Shaking, Sam gently pulled out of Dean. His entrance was stretched wide from Sam's cock and a steady dribble of come was leaking out. Sam felt his dick twitch in a valiant effort to get hard again and he groaned, flopping down beside Dean.

 

Dean offered up a towel and Sam wiped himself down as best he could. “One of these days,” Sam panted. “You are going to be the death of me.”

 

Dean laughed and pulled Sam close. “You love it.”

 

Sam smiled and kissed the bridge of Dean's nose. “That's the problem.”


End file.
